Admire locéan
by la vague folle
Summary: Lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux, ses yeux cendrés, ses magnifiques yeux de cendres,j'ai su que ma vie allait changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! Voila ma fic promis, qui a rapport avec "regarde la lune"! (pas obligé d'être lue, moi ça me ferait plaisir par contre XD) J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira autant (voir plus XD)**

* * *

Ses yeux cendrés

On est tous là pour sauver Caimie.

Et j'ai compris qu'il faudrait se plier aux règles du jeu.

Chacun de nos gestes compte, au moindre faux pas, sa vie s'éteint.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle, déterminée, la première chose que je vois, c'est que la vente a déjà commencé, la deuxième c'est que cela pue les hommes ignobles, les nobles, et la troisième, ce sont ses yeux.

Deux yeux cendrés, magnifiques, qui me regardent. Deux yeux intenses, dont j'allais me rappeler toute ma vie.

« Trafalgar Law, commente Robin. »

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui ? Allez, résonne toi Nami, Caimie est en danger !

Ce n'est pas l'endroit et encore moins le moment de penser aux yeux, aussi beaux soient-ils, d'un homme !

Il faut rester concentrée, Concentrée!

La vente se poursuit, et me dégoute de plus en plus.

« Nous au moins on a l'honneur de passer pour ce que l'on est, pas vrai Killer ? » entends-je derrière moi.

Il a raison. On est des pirates et on assume !

Law est un pirate lui aussi non ?

Mais…? Reprend toi Nami !

Soudain, Caimie est là, sur scène.

Puis un cri résonne dans la salle, un cri qui réduit toutes nos espérances.

« 500 millions de Berrys ! T'as vu papa, j'ai une sirène ! »

Luffy s'énerve, ce n'est pas bon du tout la… Mais pas bon du tout du tout.

Octo essaie de le retenir, mais ses bras percent sa chemise, et tout le monde hurle d'horreur.

Tout le monde l'insulte, lui dit d'ignobles choses, ils sont tous la, à lui cracher dessus.

C'est horrible.

Mes entrailles se noue de dégoût face à ces nobles.

Puis une balle part, et Octo tombe par terre, en sang. Caimie hurle, mais on ne l'entend pas. Et là, Luffy se retourne. Je vois la colère, la fureur, une fureur sourde, une haine profonde envers cet homme, une haine qui dépasse l'entendement.

On dirait que quelque chose d'encore plus profond que cet événement le touche, une haine qui ne correspond pas qu'à Octo ou Caimie, quelque chose d'encore plus horrible.

Mais cela le regarde.

Son poing s'écrase dans la face du noble véreux. Toute la salle, hurle, les gens s'enfuient, et le combat commence.

Puis, un vieillard arrive, et presque tout le monde dans la salle s'écroule.

Je suis prise d'un violent mal de tête, et je me retiens au banc à coté de moi, le banc de Trafalgar Law.

Je me reprends alors, rapidement.

Un marine annonce que nous sommes encerclés. Et merde…

Eutsass Kidd sort en disant :

« Je me charge des marines, je suis de bonne humeur ce matin. »

Il se dirige vers la sortie.

Luffy et Law le prennent mal, et sortent aussi. J'ai envie de voir comment il se débrouille. Heu, comment ils se débrouillent je veux dire… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? Je ne comprends pas.

« J'vous avais dit que je m'en occupait les gars.

-Ose me redonner un seul ordre, et je te découpe mon cher Eutsass ! »

Là, je trouve qu'il a la classe !

Pourquoi suis-je remuée comme ça?

Pourquoi je me sens si bien, mais si mal en même temps?

Ce n'est pas le combat, j'ai l'habitude.

Ce n'est pas les nobles, eux me soulèvent le coeur.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas et ça m'énerve!

A suivre…

* * *

_Alors? perso je suis pas fan du premier, mais la suite sera mieux je pense XD laissez moi votre avis! please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je dis quoi? merci ou pardon? Dis pardon d'abord! Mais non merci en premier! Non ! Si! tu ne demande pardon qu'à ceux que tu as remerciés! Oui...**

**Donc voila, MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sérieux, j'ai halluciné, 7 Rewiew! Vous vous rendez comte du plaisir que vous m'offrez? Donc Merci à: Monkey (qui a ENFIN un compte pour notre bonheur!), Roussette, neiflheim, marieb, sandou01, Suki-fiction et xKasatka!**

**J'espère**** que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de mon retard, je me suis fait une entorse (sisisi ça m'empêche d'atteindre l'ordi) j'ai beaucoup de devoirs (même en troisième, hein! croyez pas XD) et puis un enterrement, enfin plein de trucs qui ont fait que voila, je suis en big retard^^ (aussi je croyais l'avoir écrit et je le cherchais, mais en fait je l'avais pas fait, et vu qu'il fallait que je regarde sur tous les ordis susceptibles...) bon je vous embête alors voila, bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'orage

Je hurle.

Comment, comment en est-on arrivé la?

Pris en chasse part des chasseurs de primes fous, puis les pacifistas, et maintenant... Un amiral.

On va tous mourir...

NON!

Pas la, pas maintenant!

Mais impossible de les battre, ils sont trop forts. Rayleigh à sauvé la vie de Zoro, mais ne peut pas nous aider plus.

Et voila que Kuma se ramène. Que dit-il?

Nooooooooooooon!

Quelle horreur, j'ai peur je tremble. Zoro... Zoro... Il a disparu...

Ils partent, les uns après les autres ils disparaissent.

Je ne veux pas, j'ai affreusement peur, j'ai honte de ma faiblesse.

Le corsaire se tourne vers moi, je hurle, je regarde Luffy une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

"NAMIIII!"

Je me réveille un peu après.

Ou suis-je?

J'ai une drôle d'impression.

L'impression d'être immatérielle, de flotter dans le néant.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et je vois le ciel.

Un orage. Je suis au milieu d'un orage!

Les éclairs tombent de partout, la foudre s'abat sur moi, j'ai peur, je tente de me recroqueviller.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger.

L'éclair est stoppé par une barrière invisible, qui me protège. Je me rends alors compte que... Je suis dans le ciel.

Je ne suis pas morte, je flotte juste loin au dessus de l'océan, parmis les nuages, et la foudre.

Comment cela ce fait-il que je sois en vie?

Mais cela veut dire que tous mes amis sont dans le même cas que moi? Et sur l'île, Law, a-t-il pu...

Attendez une seconde. Pourquoi je pense à lui?

Je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu, enfin si une fois mais...

Ces yeux qui m'ont hypnotisés, ces yeux qui se sont emparés de moi, de tout mon être, ses yeux. Oui, ce sont les siens.

Ceux de Trafalgar Law.

Et je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi je pense à lui plutôt qu'a Luffy?

Pourquoi hante-il mon esprit?

Quel est cette agréable picotement qui me parcours l'échine lorsque je pense à lui?

Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue.

Et pendant les trois jours ou je vole dans le ciel, je pense à lui, tout le temps, mes pensées sont toutes tournées, vers cet être que je chéris.

Oui, je commence à comprendre, le sentiment qui m'anime.

Un sentiment doux, bienveillant, mais qui en même temps déchire l'âme dans ses moindres recoins.

N'a-t-on jamais connu plus grande douleur que celle qui m'anime à présent? Plus grande tristesse, plus grande déception, alors que l'on sait que l'être désiré est si loin de nous?

Moi en tout cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

Je commence à comprendre alors, quel était cette déchirure, lorsque je l'ai quitté sans l'espoir de le revoir vite.

Mais, la, haut dans le ciel, ou je suis, je peut admirer l'océan.

L'océan gris en cette nuit d'orage, qui reflète mon désorois, et ses yeux cendrés.

Oui, d'ici, je peux les contemplés, ses yeux qui m'avaient hypnotisé.

* * *

_voilaaa! alors ça vous a plus? bah j'éspère même s'il est très court... rewiew mes amours de îles à la banane flambée?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohoh! baisse de rewiew au dernier chapitre mais je vous aime comme même heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Alors merci à:Monkey , présente dans presque toutes mes fictions! Je t'aime jumelle, calin XDDD! XKasatka, et Neiflheim! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, parce que je crois qu'on voit Law que dans le chapitre 5 encore désolé hein... Et je vais toujours rester en pdv Nami! donc bon espérons que ça vous plaira!**

**la vague folle**

Temps

Un an et demi.

Cela fait un an et demi que je suis la, dans le ciel.

Je me suis cru morte, mais je ne l'étais pas.

Ais-je eu peur? je ne sais pas.

Surement. Mais j'ai repris confiance, pour mon capitaine.

Une promesse, nous nous retrouverons. Je vis chaque jour ici, heureuse, en pensant à nos retrouvailles.

J'ai hâte. Ils me manquent c'est certain. Mais le temps passe vite.

J'apprend. Toujours plus sur cette île, cette île dédiée à cet art qui est le mien, mon élément.

Ma baguette climatique s'améliore de jours en jours, et je suis poussé par une soif d'apprendre inépuisable. Chaque jour de nouvelle découverte, chaque jour un nouvel essai, chaque jour des nouveaux rires.

La vie dans le ciel me plait. Je me sens à l'aise.

Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment dépaysée, le journal d'en bas me tient au courant.

Le journal... Quel bonheur que de lire le journal.

Je me tiens renseignée de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, et aussi, je suis la traversée de Law...

Law...

Ces yeux ne quittent pas ma tête, pas une seule seconde.

Le soir, lorsque le soleil se couche, dans la mer bleue, je me penche, la tête au dessus du vide, et j'admire l'océan, au loin, dont les vagues scintillent à la lumière du coucher.

L'océan.

Tant de rêve, tant d'espoir derrière ce mot.

Un mot si doux qu'il résonne dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie, une mélodie de bonheur et de promesse.

Ces soirs là, je repense à toute les aventures vécues, tout ce qui m'a projetée dans un univers impitoyable, remplis de douleur, de guerre, et de désolation.

Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

Le rêve nourri les grands pirates, un rêve de liberté. Une liberté absolue, ou l'on puisse vivre heureux, avec nos amis, les gens que l'on aiment.

Trafalgar...

Cet homme hante mes pensées, jours et nuits, et l'envie de le revoir gonfle en moi comme une tempête qui naît des cieux.

"Le temps de Grand Line est bien étrange" Souffle une voix dans ma tête.

Une voix, si douce. Mais j'ai l'impression que derrière ces mots, se cachent un messages.

Le temps.

Quel mot éphémère.

Un mot, pour désigner tant de chose.

Le temps qu'il fait.

Le temps qui passe.

Le temps d'aimer.

Le temps de vivre.

La pluie, l'amour, la joie, le siècle oublié.

Et moi? dans quel temps suis-je?

Les gens qui me voient, disent que je suis dans le temps qui passe, ceux qui me connaissent dises que je suis dans le temps qu'il fait, et ceux qui m'aiment disent que je suis dans le temps d'aimer.

Aimer. Aimer quoi? Aimer qui?

Ma tête est un placard, remplis de pensées contradictoires qui volent dans l'esprit telles les étoiles dans la nuit.

Si l'on me demandait le temps que je préfère, je répondrais l'orage.

L'orage. Mais pourquoi l'orage?

Surement, car l'orage me fait penser à cette nuit de promesse qui m'a délivrée, qu'il me fait penser à cette île de promesse pour nous retrouver, et qu'il me fait penser à ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux cendrés.

des yeux que je n'oublierait jamais.

à suivre...

* * *

_Aloooooors? ça vous plait toujours? je prie pour oui^^_

_Review? 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais je vous ai fait attendre désolé. Je sais il est court désolé...**

**Bon assez parlé! merci à: Monkey. , fanfanfic1piece, xKasatka, et ficonepiiece, vos review m'ont fait très plaisir!**

* * *

Pressentiments

"en route pour l'île des hommes poissons" Hurle Luffy alors que notre bateau s'enfonce doucement dans la mer.

si longtemps. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus.

Que je suis heureuse.

Nous partons pour de nouvelles aventures, sur une île inconnue. Les profondeurs marines sons magnifiques. Il y fait de plus en plus froid, alors je me couvre.

Il a bien du passer par là...

Non.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui.

Pourtant... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'après cette île je serais dans la même mer que lui.

peut-être même qu'on le rencontreras...

je ne sais pas.

Law. Ce nom qui résonne dans ma tête jour et nuit. Un nom qui résonne agréablement à mes oreilles.

soudain, malgré la noirceur du fond de l'océan, quelque chose nous éclaire.

Là, devant nous, se tiens l'île des hommes poissons.

C'est vraiment magnifique, mais j'ai l'impression que comme a notre habitude, nous allons avoir des ennuis.

C'est l'heure des adieux. Nous cellons notre promesse avec la princesse part nos petits doigts.

Puis nous nous eloignons doucement. Cette terre est maintenant sous notre protection.

Le règne de mon capitaine commence.

Je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde!

De drôle de morceaux de bois nous font remonter a la surface.  
C'est magnifique.

Les fonds marins me fascinent toujours autant.

Quelles aventures exorbitante nous attendent? Je ne sais pas.

J'ai juste hate de le revoir.

Je pense encore, et toujours a lui. Mon esprit est sans cesse dirigé vers cet homme, cet homme aux yeus si hypnotisants.

Quand le reverrais-je donc? Mais lui doit m avoir oublier.

Quelle futilité.

Je soupire doucement dans mon bain. Rien que deux minutes de silence.

Quel bonheur de retrouver la salle de bain du sunny.

Soudain, une violente secousse fait tanguer le Sunny. Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester deux minutes tranquilles? Je sors furibonde.  
La, je m arrete terrifiée.

Le white strom.

Je leur hurle de lacher leurs fichus poissons, mais la voie de Robin ma ramène a la réalité.

"Je crois que nous sommes déjà aspiré ma chère navigatrice."

Le bateau est alors tiré brutalement vers cet énorme courant, et je hurle des ordres.

Puis, nous rencontrons un bans d'island while.

Brook hurle de joie, et pleure, mais nous savons bien que Laboon n'est pas la.

Il commence alors a chanter, et une enorme baleine nous prend sur son dos.

Nous nous laissons porter par ce courant, et soudain, nous y sommes.

Le nouveau monde.

C'est ici, que je pourais mettre mes nouvelles competences au service de mes compagnons.

Puis, une ile apparaît. Luffy insiste pour y aller, bien que ce ne sois pas le trajet du log.

Vaincue, je cède. Mais quelque chose m intrigue avec cette ile. J'ai un pressentiment.

Les nuages. La chaleur. Le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de chant magnétique.

Tout ça, c'est mauvais.

Mais en même temps, quelque chose au fond de moi remue mes tripes, me fait sentir toute légère.

Si libre, si heureuse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

C'est la, que par l'escargotphone de luffy sonne, et qu'il nous dit:

"Nous sommes sur Punk Hasard"

_à suivre..._

* * *

au prochain chapitre on rencontre Law promit ^^

une review?


End file.
